There is Always the Future
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: It all started with two young couples. Then, their children completed the rest. Rated T because *spoiler!* someone dies. Please, no flames :)
1. Chapter 1: I Dareth you to die

Jay and Nya walked into Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, soaking wet. Dareth rushed up to them. "Hey! Jay! Nya! What do I owe the honor of seeing you two again?" He tossed them each a towel.  
"Just in town and wanted to drop by to see our 'honorary brown ninja!'" Nya replied, drying her wet hair.  
"But that storm was fierce!" Jay grumbled.  
"Glad you're okay. How're you doin' Nya?" Dareth asked.  
Nya patted her slightly rounded stomach. "I'm good, but the real question is, how is Hannah?"  
Dareth's bright face was replaced by a frown. "She's in the hospital still. She won't let me see her. I'm gettin' worried." Then he brightened. "Hey, could you guys check up on her for me?"  
"Anything for a friend!" Jay tossed Dareth his towels back. "We'll bring back the report!"  
Dareth hugged them both, and they went to the hospital. Nya was the first in the room and nearly squealed in joy when she saw her best friend with two bundles in her arms. Hannah motioned for the young couple to come closer.  
"Nya! Jay!" Hannah smiled. "So glad you're here!" She looked nervous. "Is Dareth with you?" They shook their heads and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm feeling too stressed for him to be pestering me with questions. No offense Dareth! But seriously, when he's nervous he keeps asking question upon question! And I like to talk a lot." She giggled and handed them each a baby. "Helene and Madeleine. Take after their father, don't they? Speaking of him, I think I'll at least call him."  
Nya giggled as she watched Hannah grabbed her cell phone and speed dial Dareth. Nya cradled Madeleine gently. She couldn't wait until her own baby was born.  
Jay looked at Helene. She was so tiny. He was excited for their own child. He glanced over at Hannah, who's brow was creased with worry. "Han?"  
Hannah jumped at his voice, apparently in a world of her own. "What?"  
"You look worried. Is everything alright?" Jay asked.  
"Dareth was just talking on the phone while driving. Again. I'm worried that will be the end of him one day," Hannah admitted.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Nya comforted. "He should be here soon. We'll wait with you until he shows up."  
The three waited for hours, but no Dareth. Suddenly, the door opened and a policeman came in. "Ms. Camia?"  
Hannah looked confused. "I'm sorry, but that's my maiden name. I'm married-"  
"Your husband is dead."  
The room went dead quiet. Hannah seemed to be having trouble processing this. "H-how?"  
"Car accident. A drunk semi truck driver ran a red light and hit your husband just as he hung up his phone. The last call was traced to you and you were clarified to be his wife. I'm extremely sorry for your loss." The policeman's monotone voice made his apology sound fake.  
Jay and Nya exchanged shocked glances and then looked at Hannah, who looked like a statue. "Han, I'm so sorry for-" Nya began.  
"Just go. Please." Hannah snapped, taking the twins back. "Give me time to grieve."  
Jay and Nya scampered out of the room, but not before shooting Hannah a worried look.

* * *

**A/N: all you Dareth fans; PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If everything goes as planned, *spoiler!* he'll live. **  
**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, I AM NOT PERFECT, please don't hold this story against me. Also, please no cursing or swearing or flames! **  
**Genesis**


	2. Chapter 2: EVERYTHING'S HAPPENING FAST

"Nya, I am so happy for you!" Hannah cheered as she watched Jay cradle the baby.

"Marco. I love that name!" Jay exclaimed, carefully rocking their baby to sleep.

"It was my father's name," Nya explained, smiling at Kai, who looked happy.

Hannah had both her daughters in her arms, happily looking at her friend. The rest of the ninja were happy too, not just because of Marco's birth. It had been exactly two years since they defeated the Overlord and Garmadon had turned good again.

Wu stormed into the room with three items in his hands. A curved sword and two whips. "What are those, Uncle?" Lloyd asked, curiously.

Wu ignored his nephew, placing the curved sword in front of Nya. "This is for Marco, the ninja of technology."

Wu turned to Hannah. "These are for Helene and Madeleine, the ninjas of animals." Hannah looked horrified when Wu placed the two whips in front of her.

"Sensei, there are more ninja?" Zane asked.

"Yes. These children, for starters." Wu chuckled. "I must take my leave. Congratulations."

"Now until you take these back."

Everyone was surprised to hear Hannah's voice. Wu turned to face her. She went on. "My girls are not being ninjas! I won't allow it!"

Wu took the whips and left without a word. Misako looked at Hannah. "They'll find out eventually."

Hannah shook her head. "I won't let them." She turned to Nya. "I wish you the best of luck. I have to be going." And with that, Hannah left.

* * *

Nya smiled as Marco played with his toys. She was just looking through the mail when Jay entered. "Hey Nya!"

Nya kissed him on the cheek. "So, how's my favourite ninja?"

"I'm good," Jay replied, looking at the letters on the table. "Hey, isn't that from Hannah?"

Nya gasped at the letter. "I haven't seen her in two years!" She quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Hey Nya! (And Jay, since I know you'll be reading too) I really miss you guys. My life is terrible! My new boyfriend hates my daughters and got me into all these horrible addictions! I've been trying to shield my new smoking addiction from the twins, but they're two now and it's getting harder. I wish I could change it all._

_"Then I'd still have Dareth. Oh, Dareth. He never even saw his own daughters. I hate my life. I just want to end it. But then, my daughters would have no one. Except you two, who I've decided will take care of them if I ever perish. It's a nonnegotiable matter. I wish I could visit but my stupid boyfriend is like a freakin' vampire; he hates leaving the house._

_"I'll miss you forever. You're my best friend. Please say 'Hi' to the rest of the ninja for me. And give Marky a hug while you're at it._

_"Forever Friends, Hannah._"

Nya set down the letter, sadly. "I hate how her life went so downhill."

"I do too. It's as if one day her kids will just be on our doorstep, because she committed suicide or something," Jay frowned.

"Don't say that!" Nya cried, picking Marco up and hugging him.

"Sorry Nya," Jay sighed. "I'm just worried about her, that's all."

Kai walked in. "Guys, you might want to see this."

On the doorstep of the monastery, was two little girls. Jay looked at Nya in an I told ya so look as Cole read the note attached.

"_Jay and Nya,_" He read, "_I have entrusted my daughters to you. I'm sorry, I just can't stand it any longer. My boyfriend's a jerk and my life is awful. I'm sorry. Love, Hannah._" Cole looked up at Jay and Nya, who were just staring in shock.

"Guys, I'm so sorry for you," Lloyd frowned.

"Don't be," Nya sighed. "It's okay." She picked up Madeleine.

Jay picked up Helene. "We'll take care of them."

"What about when they're older? What will you tell them?" Zane asked.

"I don't know." Jay looked sad. "Why would Hannah do this? Why would she make us their guardians?"

"She trusts us to take care of her twins. I guess I should be flattered." Nya looked at the sleeping face of Madeleine. "Don't worry Maddie, we'll take good care of you and your sister."

* * *

**Okay, this is going just as planned! Don't freak, *spoiler!* there's gonna be a major plot twist near the end-ish.**

**I guess you guys are either hooked or hate it! XD hope you like it at least.**

**I LUUUV YOU ALLLLLLLLLL! XD**

**Genesis**


	3. Chapter 3: Slender Man and Articles

"Oh my gosh, he's over there!" Helene cried, her fingers flying across the keyboard.  
"Turn around, turn around!" Jacob shrieked, covering her eyes.  
"Are you guys playing Slender again?" Marco asked from across the room.  
"If it's so scary, why do you guys even play?" Madeleine asked, then turned back to Marco. "Go fish."  
"Awwww," Helene and Jacob chorused, as Slender Man killed them.  
"Seriously? We only had two pages!" Jacob complained, twirling around in the swivel chair.  
"I know right? Wanna play again?" Helene asked.  
Marco and Madeleine rolled their eyes. Jacob and Helene always were playing that game.  
Jacob checked her watch. "I gotta go home Hellie, sorry."  
Helene sighed, but nodded. "See you tomorrow Jacob!"  
Nya entered the room, just to see Jacob leave. "Goodbye Jacobina."  
"Bye Mrs. Walker," Jacob waved, and walked out.  
"Hey Nya," Madeleine greeted, looking up from their game.  
"Hi Maddie," Nya smiled, planting a kiss on Madeleine's head. "Hi Mark." She hugged her son. "Hey Hellie."  
Helene barely looked up; she was playing Slender again. Nya marched over and waved her hand in front of Helene's face. Helene looked up. "Hi Nya." Suddenly, a static noise started coming from the computer. Helene's eyes were back on the game, just in time to see Slender Man kill her.  
"Fifteen minutes to dinner," Nya sighed, walking into the kitchen. "Zane's making it tonight!"  
Helene watched Nya leave, then shut down her Slender game and brought up a news page about a car accident. Madeleine and Marco were intrigued and watched over Helene's shoulder. Her eyes scanned the page a dozen times.  
"New Father Killed By Drunken Semi Truck Driver?" Madeleine asked, reading the title.  
"Not just any father," Helene sighed. "Our father." **(A/N: DON DON DOOOON! XD)**  
"Your dad?" Marco asked.  
Madeleine was immediately interested, and read the article aloud. "Owner of Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo was killed in a terrible car accident on his way to see his newborn twin girls. Drunken semi truck driver was immediately taken into custody. Hannah, Dareth's wife, committed suicide two years later, her body mysteriously gone missing. Her boyfriend at the time, cigarette and alcohol addict, Samuel, was suspected of taking her body, but no solid proof was found. The mysterious case of this family continues, as the twins were being raised by family friends and ninjas, Jay and Nya. 'We never expected Hannah to actually go through with it,' Nya says. 'She loved life, and her daughters. Dareth's death caused her horrible grief though. I guess that made her decide that she didn't want to live.'" Madeleine's face looked like she was going to be sick. "T-that's a lie! They both died in that accident!"  
"No, it's not!" Helene argued. "Mom is still alive! I know it!"  
"NO! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Madeleine screamed, beginning to cry.  
Marco hesitated, but hugged Madeleine. Nya entered the room and Helene quickly closed the window. "Maddie! What happened?" Nya asked.  
"Helene said that our mom didn't really die in the accident and she's alive but that's not true!" Madeleine sobbed.  
Nya bit her lip, but nodded. "What gave you that idea, Helene?"  
Helene was shocked that Nya hadn't sided with her, since she had even been interviewed in that article! "But but but-! The article! You were even interviewed!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nya lied. "I'm going to help Zane with dinner." And she quickly bustled out of the room.  
Helene glared at her sister. "Mom is still alive," she growled, "and I'm going to prove it!"

**This chapter was shorter cuz I liked this kinda cliffhanger-like ending :D **  
**Genesis**


	4. Chapter 4: Squirrels

"So, you live with the ninja, yet you're not ninja yourselfs?" Jacob asked, looking at her friends.  
"I'm a ninja," Marco pointed out. "Ninja of technology!"  
"We're not though," Madeleine sighed. "It must be fun to know spinjitsu and have elements . . ."  
"I guess, but I'm not allowed to go on missions or anything, so it's pretty much useless," Marco laughed.  
"I bet we are ninja," Helene scoffed.  
"Of what?" Madeleine asked.  
"I dunno. Animals? We both love 'em and our dad was master of animal fighting styles!" Helene suggested.  
"As if," Jacob rolled her eyes. "If you guys end up being the ninjas of animals, I'll ask a boy out!"  
"Oh, I'm gonna remember that!" Helene laughed.

* * *

"Why don't we give them these?" Jay asked, holding up the whips meant for Helene and Madeleine.  
Nya shook her head. "Hannah didn't want them to, and I'd like to respect that."  
"Come on, Nya, they'll find out eventually anyways!" Jay persuaded.  
"If they find out on their own, then I'll do it, but right now, my final answer is no," Nya said, then went back to what she was doing.

* * *

"Show me again, Mark!" Jacob insisted.  
Marco, yet again, used his element to make the street lamps flicker on and off. Jacob seemed very interested.  
Just then, a squirrel scampered by. Helene smirked and pointed at it. "If we are the ninjas of animals, betcha we could make the squirrel do stuff!"  
"Like what?" Madeleine asked.  
"I dunno. Stuff." Helene looked at the squirrel. "Hey squirrel!"  
The little, fuzzy, creature looked up as if to say, Who, me?  
"Yeah you! Start dancing!" Helene demanded, jokingly. She never expected it to work. But the squirrels little paws were moving as if it were doing the disco.  
The four teen's mouths dropped open. "Lemme try!" Madeleine exclaimed. "Hey there little squirrel! Could you do some jumping jacks for me?"  
The squirrel began doing squirrel-sized jumping jacks. Madeleine squealed, then she paused. "He needs a name!"  
"A name?" Jacob asked.  
"Yeah! How about . . . Steve!" Madeleine picked up the squirrel and cradled it. "You like that name, don't ya, Steve?"  
"You don't seriously think my parents will let you guys keep a random squirrel, do you?" Marco asked.  
"Hey, Steve's one of us now!" Helene joked. "He could live in that tree outside the monastery!"  
"No! Wait! Where are you two going?!" Marco cried, as the twins ran off with Steve in their arms.  
"Gotta catch up with my peeps. Later Marco!" Jacob ran off with the twins and Marco heaved a sigh as he followed along.  
**Lol, Steve the Squirrel! Maybe he'll be their official pet!**  
**Genesis**


End file.
